Heaven's Demon Savior
by sailormoon45
Summary: In an attempt to escape her abusive father, Rin decides to take Shikon Academy's entrance exam. If she passes, she'll learn her hidden powers and have the chance to meet the demon who is destined to save her. Failure; however, will send her back to her tragic life. What will become of our heroine?
1. Chapter 1

Heaven's Demon Savior

**Hello everyone of Fanfiction! I'm Sailormoon45 and this is my first story! Whoo! Now i'm not the most confident person, so please be gentle and patient with me for now. But anyways, here's my first story Heaven's Demon Savior. ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

"Oh god, I'm going to fail this test! There's no way I'm getting into this school you guys!" Hello! My name is Rin Hayashi. I'm fifteen years old and I'm studying for an entrance exam to the most elite school in japan, Shikon Academy. It's a school attended by humans and demons of many talents and types. My three childhood friends, Kagome Higurashi, Sango Fujii and Ayame of the northern wolf tribe, already attend this school and told me I should also attend, even though I have no power or talent whatsoever! But from today, I'll be staying with Kagome and Sango. I'm praying that I make it so I can officially move in with Kagome and out of my house. _I can't go back, I just can't! _I hold a secret that I won't allow even my friends to know, and that is that my father abuses me. I wasn't always abused, but it's become a part of my life now.

"Come on Rin, you'll do just fine! You're the smartest girl I know!" Kagome Higurashi, she's been my friend ever since I could remember. She moved away just a few years ago and began attending Shikon Academy. She's practicing to be a priestess. And let me tell you, her skills are awesome!

"Calm down Rin! It's not as bad as you think it is!" This is my friend Sango Fujii. We became friends when she protected Kagome and me from some mean demon boys when we were five. We've been friends ever since. Sango parents died a few years ago, so she and her younger brother moved in with Kagome. Ever since she began attending the academy, she's become a skilled demon slayer with her trusty Hiraikotsu.

"Rinny! You gotta relax! Enough studying for tonight! You still have 2 days left till the exam." This is my only demon friend, Ayame of the northern wolf tribe. We met in elementary school when her grandfather, the wolf tribe elder, allowed her to attend public school. Eventually, she was asked to join Shikon Academy since she's a demon and demons always possess unique powers.

"B-But if I don't study enough I'll-" I'm quickly cut off by Kagome placing her hand on my shoulder. I look up and she's giving me her sweetest smile.

"Rin, it's going to be ok. You need to rest." I look behind Kagome to see Ayame and Sango nod their heads in agreement.

"Ok you guys." I give them a small smile and head over to sit on Kagome's bed. I let out a sigh and lay back on the bed. "Did I ever tell you guys that I love you all? You guys have done so much for me without me even having to ask." I sit back up and Kagome comes to sit beside me.

"Oh Rin." Kagome places her arms around my shoulders in an embrace. Sango and Ayame join in. "We'd do anything for you Rin! We're all best friends- wait, no- we're sisters!"

I smile and hug them even tighter. "Well, I guess we better get some rest! Now where am I going to sleep?"

"You can sleep on either one our beds." Sango says while pointing to both beds. "Or we can all three of us can sleep together if you want."

"AWWW!" we all look over to Ayame who's pouting. "No fair you guys! I have to go back home while you're all having a sleep over!"

"You know Ayame, you could always sleep over too?" Kagome says while laughing.

Ayame shakes her head. "I'm not sure if Grandfather will allow me to.."

"Why?" The rest of us say in unison.

"...well... Nevermind! I'll explain later." Ayame gets up and heads toward the door. "I'll see you guys soon! Oh and Rin?"

"Yea Ayame?" I stand up and walk toward the smiling wolf demon.

"I'm glad you're here! I just know you'll past that exam!" she quickly hugs me before leaving me with a smile on my face. I head back to Kagome and Sango who are also smiling.

We all quickly get ready for bed and decide to sleep together on Kagome's bed. With all the excitement going on, it's hard for me to fall asleep. I get up and decide to study just a bit more. _It's so great to be back together with my friends. Kami-sama, please help me pass that entrance exam!_

***Next Day***

Today, we all decided to go hang out at this famous café near Shikon Academy. The girls thought it would be a good idea for me to become familiar with the town since I will be moving in if I pass the entrance exam tomorrow.

"Ok guys. Here are two Lattes and two cappuccinos." Sango brings us our drinks and sits down beside me. They tell me about life in this town, and to be honest, it sounds really great. Nice people, great stores, and lots of cute guys (which is something Sango is grateful for!) While they were all talking about how I am going to love living here, my eyes wander over to another table a few feet away. A loud and rather large group are all laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"That's the popular crew at Shikon high." Kagome apparently saw me staring and spoke up. "They include the hottest boys and sexiest girls attending."

"I see.." I continue staring at each face, making sure I remember them in case I run into them at school. Sango gets my attention and points at one of the boys.

"Here, I'll tell you about them so you can recognize them at school. You see that small, red-headed boy? His name is Shippo and he's a fox kitsune. Shippo is skilled in magic. But he's a freshman, which makes him the youngest of the group."

"He's also the nicest one," Ayame chimes in. She leans in closer to me and whispers, "I think he has a small crush on Kagome," We all laugh, which causes Kagome to blush.

"ANYWAY," Kagome yells, trying to change the subject. "You see that black-haired guy in the purple shirt? His name is Miroku Itami and he's a sophomore like us.

"He's a monk... And he's a pervert!" Sango says while glaring in his direction. "So beware Rin..." she says while waving a finger at me.

I laugh a bit nervously before saying, "I'll make sure to remember that.. What about that guy next to him Sango? The one with dark skin."

"That's Kouga of the southern wolf tribe. He might come off as a mean guy, but he is very loyal to his friends and family. He's a junior." I nod and look over to Ayame who is a wolf from the North.

_I wonder if Ayame and Kouga have met since they're both wolves.._. _Mmm, probably not. I mean she's from the north and he's from the south after all. _I notice while watching Ayame that her expression has changed to one of sadness. Not wanting to upset her more, I change the subject.

I look back at the popular crowd and notice a long, silver-haired boy with dog ears. _Oh, they look so soft.. I wanna touch them!_' The girls laugh when they catch me staring too long, which brings me back from my thoughts.

"The boy you're staring at is a sophomore named Inuyasha Takahashi. He's a half dog demon, which explains his ears. But I would advise that you stay away from him."

"Why? What's wrong him?" I turn to Kagome for an explanation.

"He has a bit of a temper issue. And it's all because of his girlfriend… Rin, do you remember my cousin? The one who came to visit often when we were children?"

"Kikyo?" Kagome nods. "What about her?" I ask, a bit confused on why she brought her up, but understanding when the girls all point to a girl with long, black hair who Inuyasha has his arm around. "Is that-?"

Kagome nods before I can finish. "Yup.. That's her. She and Inuyasha have been dating for a while now, it's gotten pretty serious.. But ever since they started dating, they've both become so cruel."

I notice Kagome's angry expression and figure out immediately what has upset her. "You're jealous of Kikyo aren't you, Kagome?" Her face turns a dark red and she hides her face in her hands. I sigh. "You like him! Go after him. Don't let your cousin get in your way!"

"Shhh! I've liked him ever since I moved here.. He use to be so nice to everyone, well, that is until he met Kikyo.. She found out that I liked him and decided to go after him."

"Kikyo is a horrible person," I say. "I remember she use to bully you when we were children. We all nod, remembering how mean Kikyo use to be to us. "How about we move on for now though?" they all nod and Sango points towards the popular table again.

"Well the last guy there is the hottest senior ever to walk the halls of Shikon Academy. His name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. He's Inuyasha's older brother. But unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is a full-blooded demon.

"Mmm… Sesshomaru Takahashi you say?" I look over at him and begin to study his features. "I guess he's good looking."

Sango smiles. "Oh please Rin! You know you're just lying to yourself. No one can deny the level of hotness that boy has. Besides, that soft blush on your cheeks tell the whole story." The girls start laughing at me and I can feel my face becoming hotter. "But, sorry to rain on your parade Rin, but he's got a girlfriend."

"What?! Who?" I yell before realizing what I've said. They all point to a girl who's all over him.

"Her name's Kagura." Kagome answers.

Sango shakes her head. "Shame that Sesshomaru fell for her."

"Yea she's a real hag," says Ayame. "all she wants is to get in bed with him."

"AYAME!" Sango and Kagome yell in unison. "Not in front of Rin!"

"No no! It's alright! Its not like I even like him or anything!" The glares I get from my friends force me to say the truth though. "Fine… so maybe I do like him. But it's just a crush." I say, rising to throw away the rest of my drink. "I probably don't even have a chance with him." Not paying attention, I end up bumping into someone and spilling my drink all over them. "I-I'm so sorry! I'll-" I look up and see a pair of beautiful, deep golden eyes staring back at me."Sess-Sesshomaru.."

"hmph.. Do I even know you? Never mind that, I'm covered in coffee because of you." My words get stuck in my throat at the sound of his harsh and intimidating tone.

Just then, I see his girlfriend, Kagura, running towards me. "Um, excuse me, but you just spilled coffee all over _MY_ boyfriend."

"Kagura." He turns and glares at her, causing her to stop yelling at me. "Lets go." The others at his table get up and follow after him. I stand there and watch as they all walk past us, then turn to face my friends as looks of pure shock appear on their faces.

When the popular crew leaves, I walk back to my table and yell, "THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING!" I sit down with my face buried in my hands. "Even if I do make it into this school I'm sure that I won't fit in! I'm just some talentless and weak human.."

"Rin," Kagome says, kneeling down in front of me. "It's ok. It was just an accident. Sesshomaru probably won't even remember it. Trust us."

"And you'll fit in great Rin!" Sango places her hand on my shoulder and I turn to look up at her. "Everyone at the school is pretty nice; it's just the popular crew. Don't let them discourage you."

I give them all a small smile and rise to give them a hug. "Thanks you guys." We stand there for a moment before breaking the group hug. "So... You really think Sesshomaru won't remember?" I smile and we all end up laughing on the way home.

***Exam Day***

Today was the day of the entrance exam. The girls decided to wait in the front foyer till I finished, which took 2 hours. After those 2 hours, we all had to wait another hour for Headmaster Midoriko to grade it.

I'm now nervously sitting in Headmaster Midoriko's office waiting to hear if I've made it in or not. "Alright Miss Hayashi! Are you ready to hear your test results?" She holds out my exam for me to see my score and I nearly scream.

"I GOT A HUNDRED?!" I smile from ear to ear and almost cry out in joy. "Does this mean I'm-"

"Yes Miss Hayashi, you are now a student here at Shikon High. Congratulations. School begins tomorrow at 9a.m. sharp. Before school, come to my office and I'll give you your class schedule."

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much Headmaster Midoriko!" I shake her hand and nearly run out to the foyer to tell my friends the great news, but I'm stopped by Headmaster Midoriko.

"Before I forget Rin, since you took an exam to enter this academy, you must to be at the top in all of your classes to remain here. If you don't meet my standards you will have to leave Shikon Academy."

"A-alright," I say while nodding. "I'll make sure to work hard." We say our goodbyes and I'm in the foyer with my friends before I know it.

"You passed!" They all say together. "Congratulations!"

"Yea, and all I have to do is keep up my grades and I'm good to stay! I mean how hard can that be when I passed the entrance exam?" I smile and we head back home to prepare for my first day of school tomorrow. Knowing that all I have to do is keep up my grades to stay here means ill never have to return to my father. _Life is starting to look good now._

"You know what I just remembered?" we all face Kagome to hear what she has to say. "The higher you score on your exam, the more advanced your classes are."

"What does that mean for me?" I raise a brow in confusion.

Kagome laughs before finally saying, "It means you could have classes with Sesshomaru, Rin!"

I smile, not even bothering to hide it. I mean, why would I deny falling for him so quick? _My life has finally turned around, and I'm sure as hell going to enjoy it to the fullest! I can get to know him better. I might just have a chance with him! _

**Well, that's the first chapter of Heaven's Demon Savior! I know there wasnt much progress, but it is just the first chapter. I only wanted to introduce the characters in the first chapter. I promise the next chapters will be more interesting!**

**Oh, and I probably wont post another chapter until I get a few reviews, just as some assurance myself that people have read my story and actually like it. Lets hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again people of Fanfiction! I'm Sailormoon45 and here's chapter 2 of Heavens Demon Savior! It's a long chapter, but I like long chapters! And just as a warning, the characters here will be somewhat OOC so try to bear with it.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this last time but I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha… sadly they belong to their creator! **

**SO ONWARD WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

"We're gonna be late you guys! Hurry up."

"We're going Sango! Just go wait in the car!" Kagome yells from upstairs. "Rin how could you have lost your necklace? You never take that thing off!"

This morning is the day I start attending Shikon Academy. I'm excited to leave, but I'm not going anywhere until I find my necklace. It was a gift from my mother when she passed away. It's all I have to remember her, so I hardly ever take it off. _Oh where could it be? Mother told me to never lose it! _

"Rin," Kagome says as she gets up and places her hands on her hips. "You can't be late on your first day of scho-"

"I FOUND IT!" I say, which interrupts Kagome. I put it on and we both start running out the door to Sango, who's waiting in her car. "Ok Sango. Let's go!"

The drive to Shikon Academy isn't a long one. On the way, Sango and Kagome talk to me about how the school is and it sounds great! _I'm so gonna love it here! _I smile to myself as we drive into the student parking area of the school. I notice Ayame walking towards us and say hello.

"Come on guys! We're gonna be late. And Rin, you have to go get your schedule!" Ayame rushes us into the building. Once inside, I see hundreds of students, both demons and humans! "Alright Rin, we have to go now but good luck in the office! Tell us your classes later!" Kagome hugs me goodbye and they all leave me to find my way around.

_Hmm... With this many people I feel a little lost. Now, where is the headmaster's room?_ I hear a bell and notice the hallway becomes deserted almost instantly. Once everyone's gone, I notice a sign pointing the way to the office and start heading there.

When I finally step into Headmaster Midoriko's office, she happily greets me and hands me my schedule. "Now Miss Hayashi, you have the choice of choosing two of your classes, but I'm sure you'll make a smart choice in choosing. Now, if you're ready, I'll escort you to your first class." We walk out of her office and into a new hallway. "Miss Hayashi. Since you had a perfect score on your exam, some of your classes will be more advanced. That means that you'll probably have upperclassman in your class, but don't worry, not all of your classes will be advanced, and if you feel that they're too difficult, you may always come to me and have your schedule changed." She smiles to me as we reach the door to my first class.

She walks in before me and introduces me to the teacher. I look at all the students and notice that they all look bigger than I am. _I guess I'm the only sophomore here.._ Headmaster Midoriko taps on my shoulder and turns me around to face the class."Hello Students. This young girl is Rin Hayashi. She will be joining your class from today. Please treat her well." She smiles and turns to me once more before leaving. "Rin," she whispers. "I wish you the best of luck today!" She waves and leaves me, which saddens me a bit.

"Alright Miss Hayashi." I turn around and my teacher hands me the biggest textbook I've ever seen. "Hmm so you're a sophomore are you? Well don't worry, there's one other sophomore in this class. Now about your seat..." He looks out into the seats and points to one at the far back. "You can sit next to Mister Takahashi and Mister Itami. Could you both stand?" I turn just in time to see two familiar boys standing up.

I begin to walk over to my new seat in between Sesshomaru Takahashi and Miroku Itami. _Its only the first class and I already have a class with people from the popular crew...' _As I reach my seat I remember my coffee spilling all over Sesshomaru a few days before. _Oh I'm screwed if he remembers!_

Once I sit down, the teacher begins talking about our new unit. I'm distracted though by someone tapping my shoulder. I look over to my left to see Miroku Itami waving and giving me a friendly smile. "Nice to have a fellow sophomore in the class now," he whispers so that the teacher won't hear us. "I'm Miroku Itami. It's nice to meet you Miss Hayashi."

I smile back at him and extend my hand. "Oh, you can just call me Rin. And its nice to meet you too." He shakes my hand and turns back to his work. _He doesn't seem like a pervert.. I wonder why Sango seems to think so._ I begin to take notes and notice that I already know all this information. _This class is gonna be easy!_

After about an hour, the bell rings and everyone begins to collect their things and head to their next class. I take out my schedule and look at where I'm going next. _Science, huh?_

"Hey Rin!" I look towards the door and see my three friends standing there. They all walk toward me, except for Sango who's glaring in my direction.

"What's wrong with Sango, Kagome?" Kagome turns to look at Sango then to me.

"Well..." Kagome starts but is interrupted by Miroku walking up to us.

"Oh are these your friends Rin?" He smiles and waves at them. "You're Kagome Higurashi and Ayame of the northern wolf tribe, right?" They both nod and Miroku looks towards Sango. "And you must be Sango Fujii. Am I correct?" He smiles at her and Sango continues to glare at him. "Hmm. It seems like I'm not very well liked by your friends Rin. So I'll just see you next class." He waves at me before leaving.

Sango storms towards me and yells, "I told you to be careful around Miroku Itami!"

"B-But.. He doesn't seem like a pervert." Sango shakes her head and walks towards the door.

"Come on Rin," Ayame pulls on my arm and leads us into the hallway. "It's time for second period. What class do you have next?"

I hand them my schedule so they can see all my classes. "Do I have any classes with you guys?"

Kagome takes my schedule and looks at it. "Well, we all have science and gym together!" She hands my schedule to Ayame.

"And we have English later today." She smiles at me before handing it over to Sango.

"Well at least we all have classes together. Now come on guys, we don't want Rin to be late!"

When we get to science class, I go through the same process as I did last time. I get introduced, I'm given a textbook, and lastly I'm assigned a seat. Lucky for me, my teacher put me next to my friends.

Unlike History, which is an advanced class, my science class isn't an advanced class. _Just sophomores in this class.. And I thought maybe I would have __**him**__ in my class again._ I smile to myself and the girls all stare at me.

"Is there something you need to tell us Rin?" I look over at Kagome and smile even more.

"I forgot to tell you all, but Sesshomaru was in my History class. The teacher put me right next to him."

Kagome gasps and grabs me by my shoulders. "What?! Really? What'd he say?"

"Nothing. He didn't even look me."

Sango crosses her arms over her chest and sighs. "I blame Miroku for talking to you the whole time."

"Yea maybe Sesshomaru thought you were ok since you had Miroku to talk to!" Ayame cheerfully chimes in.

"Hmm maybe... " I sigh and turn back to my work.

Once science is over, Sango and I head over to geometry. Once there the teacher places me next to an empty seat. "Don't worry Miss Hayashi, the student next to you will help you catch up. He'll be here shortly."

I turn around to face Sango, who is in the seat behind mine. "Hey, Sango? Who sits next to-"

"Oh man! Who are you?!" Before I can finish my sentence, the student sitting next to me comes in.

"Huh?" I turn around to face a boy suddenly sitting in the desk next to mine. _Whoa, he has dog ears... Wait! That's Inuyasha Takahashi!_

"Well? Ya gonna explain to me who you are?" He yells to me, prompting Sango to punch his arm. "Ow! What was that you demon slaying hag?!"

"Don't talk to my friend that way you half-breed." They glare at each other until the teacher tells them to stop arguing and pay attention.

In the middle of class, our teacher gives us partner work. Obviously, I'm forced to work with Inuyasha.

"Hey. Do you have a calculator?" I look up to see Inuyasha looking at me waiting for me to answer.

"Uh, um... Yea I do." I lean into my bag and pull out my calculator. "Here," I say, handing it over. "Oh, and my name is Rin Hayashi."

"Rin, huh? Well it's nice to meet ya.. I'm Inuyasha Takahashi." He smiles at me and I smile back. "Oh and sorry if I was mean to you earlier. I guess you could say I'm in a bad mood today."

"Hm? Why?" He stares at me for a bit, unsure if he should confide in a girl he just met. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me. I just think it would be better if you told somebody."

I watch Inuyasha has he taps his pencil on the desk before finally speaking. "Well, im just having girlfriend issues. She won't let me do anything without her. If I do, she gets real angry. My parents don't like her, but I can't just break up with her."

_His girlfriend? Oh! He's talking about Kikyo._ I stare around the room for a moment, thinking of what I could say. "Hmm, well, when you've dated someone for a while, it could be hard to let go of them. And in my opinion, you should be able to do whatever you want without her holding you back."

"Hmm I understand what you're saying, but it's not that simple..." he turns back to his work, ending our conversation.

At the end of class, I'm putting my stuff away as Sango comes up to me. "So... What were you and Inuyasha talking about?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. I just introduced myself and he apologized about yelling at me earlier."

"Oh he did, huh? Well, he's only nice when his girlfriend isn't around."

_Poor Inuyasha... Kikyo doesn't deserve him._

Sango takes me by the arm, bringing me back from my thoughts and we head out of class.

As we walk to the cafeteria for lunch, we meet up with Kagome and Ayame. I notice that Ayame keeps looking around nervously, but dismiss it when Kagome tries to get my attention.

"Hey Rin, how was math?" Kagome asks as she walks up to me.

"It was alright. I'm sitting next to Inuyasha though." Kagome mouths a silent 'oh' and we all walk into lunch.

"Hey, um guys," Ayame studders. "I-I'm gonna go eat my lunch on the roof... You all can stay here and I'll meet you guys later."

Ayame turns to leave but Sango quickly stops her. "Wait, Ayame!"

"Yea what do you mean you're going to eat on the roof? And by yourself?" Kagome asks, with a worried expression.

"N-no, not by myself... I just..." Ayame sighs and turns back to us. "It's nothing. I'll eat lunch with you guys. Lets just go."

_What's going on with Ayame? Could she be... hiding something?_

"Rin!" I hear my name being called and turn around to see Miroku waving at me.

"Oh, hey Miroku." I wave at him as he comes to stand next to me. "What's up?"

"Hm? Oh nothing really. Just wanted to know if your last few classes have gone well."

"Oh they went well. Thanks for asking Miroku." I smile at him before he runs off to join his group of friends. _I think I've made my first friend. And he's someone from the popular crew! _I turn back to face my friends to see Sango glaring at Miroku again.

Once we all get out lunch, we all sit at a round table by a set of windows overlooking the school garden.

"So Rin," Sango says as we reach our table. "Have you decided on your class electives?"

I look up at them all and swallow my mouthful of food before trying to speak. "Well, what do you guys think I should take? I mean, what are my options?"

Kagome turns to me with a smile and says very excitedly, "You should a healing class with me! The teacher is the sweetest woman ever and it's a very interesting class. We spend most of our time outside in the herb garden."

"Alright then! Got one elective down, just one more to go." I take out my schedule and write down my chosen elective. "What should my next one be?"

"Well my electives are only available to demons, so I can't be of much help..." Ayame says. "Oh hey, I actually remembered that I have to print out a report for a class of mine, so uh, I'm gonna go to the library. See ya guys later." We all watch as Ayame gets up and heads out of the cafeteria, leaving the three of us.

"Funny, she headed the wrong way." Kagome giggles a bit, seeing past Ayame's lie. "What do you guys think is up with Ayame?" We all shrug and go back to think of electives for me.

"Oh you could always try choir?" Sango suggests. "You love singing!"

I laugh and shake my head. "But only when I'm alone! Just because I like singing, doesn't mean I'm any good."

"What about art? Seems pretty easy." Kagome says. "Oh but I hear that the teacher is this really scary demon. She's pretty strict too!"Sango and I both shake our heads.

"How about you take a magic class?" I hear a voice from behind me and turn around to see a red-headed boy. He smiles and extends his hand to me. "I'm Shippo. I was planning on saying hello to Kagome and couldn't help but over hear your dilemma and thought I could help!"

"Hey Shippo," Kagome says while waving. "Shippo, this is my friend Rin." Kagome points to me and I shake Shippo's extended hand.

"Hello Shippo. It's nice to meet you." I smile and Shippo takes an empty seat next to Kagome. _Another member from the popular crew, huh?_ I look over at Shippo and notice a slight blush come to his cheeks. _Ha! He really does have a thing for Kagome!_

"So Shippo, about this magic class?" Sango leans over Shippo, trying to intimidate the freshman. "What's it like?"

"Oh, well, it's really interesting. You get to learn about spells, curses, and a whole bunch of other cool stuff. And since you're a human Rin, this could be a great class for you to find out if you have any powers! Oh, the teacher can have a bit of a temper though, but if you do as told, then he won't have a problem with you."

"Actually, a magic class sounds great! And it would be cool to see if I have any powers." I write down my last elective and look over my schedule. _Only half way through my first day here and its going great._

After lunch, Kagome takes me to our Healing class. We walk out the doors and into the garden. When we reach the class, an elderly woman wearing priestess robes welcomes us.

"Ah, Kagome. I see you have brought us a new student." She turns to me and extends her hand. "I am Lady Kaede. And as you can see, I am the teacher in the healing class. I hope you'll enjoy being here."

I take her hand in mine and smile at her. "Oh, thank you for allowing me to join. I am Rin Hayashi."

"Hmm... I feel a strong presence within you, Rin. You will be a fine student indeed!" She let's go of my hand and walks towards the rest of the class.

_A strong presence within me? What does that mean?_ I walk towards the class with Kagome by my side. I look at my classmates and notice a familiar face. "Kagome, is that Kikyo over there?" I point in her direction and Kagome nods.

"Yea.. She's in this class too. Lady Kaede also teaches the priestess lessons and Kikyo is in that class too. You could say we both have the same power."

"You mean she's a priestess too? But she's so cruel. Aren't priestesses supposed to be kind and care for others more than themselves?"

Kagome nods and points to Kikyo. "She comes off as a nice person, but if you know her like we do, her real personality comes out. All that power is wasted on someone like her." Kagome shakes her head and looks to the front of the class where Kaede is giving our assignment.

Once Lady Kaede sends us off to work, Kagome grabs my hand and leads me to our healing area. Today, we are to assemble the right herbs to heal minor cuts. But I dont even know the basics of this class.

"Kagome," Kaede comes up to us and calls Kagome over. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

I watch as Kagome walks with Lady Kaede away from me. _What could they be talking about?_ I turn back to my work, deciding not be a nosy person. _Hmm, this healing stuff isn't too hard._ I smile to myself and continue working.

"Wow Rin. You've gotten all the right herbs." I'm surprised by Kagome, who is standing over me. "You're a natural healer!"

"R-really? I only looked at the notes and got whatever I thought would work." I shrug my shoulders and Kagome sits beside me.

"So, I want to talk to you about something." Kagome grabs my hands and places them palm side up. "Lady Kaede firmly believes that you do posses a very strong power. She wants to know if you would like to work with her on how to unlock you powers!"

"I have powers? You mean I'm not some normal human?" Kagome shakes her head.

"What's my power?"

"Lady Kaede isn't sure yet. She's very curious about you Rin. All she knows is that it's a very strong power."

_I...have powers?_

After class ends, Kagome and I head inside. Once inside, we see Shippo waiting for us.

"Oh, Shippo. Why were you waiting for us?" Kagome asks.

"W-well... I, Uh, thought that I should take Rin to class so that she wouldn't get lost..." Shippo's face turns bright pink as he continues talking.

"Thanks Shippo." I wave goodbye at Kagome and head to class with Shippo. "So... You like Kagome, huh?"

Shippo stops walking and begins to stutter, but not finding any words to say, he just nods his head.

"It's ok Shippo, I won't tell her. It's just cute to see you get all flustered around her." I smile at him and we continue on our way to class.

"Well, here we are." We stand in front of a huge, black door. Shippo opens it and walks in. "Come on Rin."

I nod and step into a dimly lit room filled with smoke. In the center of the room is a desk with a man behind it. He looks up to us with a questioning look.

"Shippo," the man says. "Who have you brought with you?" The man looks at me and glares.

"This is Rin Hayashi. She's a new student here." Shippo turns to me and points to the man. "Rin, this is Master Naraku. He's the teacher."

"Well then Shippo, give Miss Hayashi her textbook and tell her what to do." He waves us away and sits back down in his desk.

"Come on Rin," Shippo grabs my arm and drags me to a seat. "You can sit next to me. A friend of mine usually sits there but I'm sure he won't mind!"

"O-ok..." I sit down beside Shippo and he talks to me about the basics of this class. When class finally starts, I notice that Shippo looks a little distracted and keeps looking at the door. "What's wrong Shippo?"

"Well class as started and my friend still hasn't come. Master Naraku is gonna chew his head off.."

"Who's your friend?" I ask, but Shippo doesn't hear me and instead waves at the door.

"There he is!" I turn to see who it is and nearly fall out of my chair. He comes up to us and stares at me when he notices I've taken his seat. "Oh, this in Rin Hayashi. She's new here." Shippo points to me as his friend takes the seat on the other side of Shippo.

"Yea, I know who she is; she's in my history class." He extends his hand toward me and I hesitantly take it. "I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi." He takes his hand back and turns to his work.

_I just took his seat... This is worse than when I spilled coffee on him the other day!_ I bang my head against the desk and sigh. _Maybe I spoke too soon about this day going great._

"Miss Hayashi," I lift up my head as I hear the teacher call for me. He walks towards me with his glaring expression. "This class isn't nap time. If you'd like, you may leave and sleep in another class."

I quickly nod my head and apologize to him. Shippo looks at me with a worried expression. "Rin, I told you that Master Naraku has a bit of a temper issue. You have to be careful not to upset him."

"Shippo!" We both flinch at the sound of Master Naraku's voice. "It would be wise for you not to talk during my lessons."

"Yes Master Naraku.. I apologize." Shippo goes back to his work, but not before glancing at me. He writes something on a slip of paper and passes it to me.

**'Told you he's strict... What's worse is that he's also a demon.' **

I take the paper and write something underneath Shippo's note before passing it back to him.

**'He's a demon?'** He reads it and then nods. He writes something else and gives the paper back.

**'Well, he's only a half-demon. But either way, he's terrifying! Like have you noticed how small this class is? Everyone's a bit scared of him, even some of the teachers are afraid of him.' **

Apparently Sesshomaru was watching us pass notes to each other and decides to snatch it from me. Shippo and I watch as he scribbles something on it and then hands it to Shippo. He opens it and places it in between us.

**'I'm not afraid of him.'** I look up from the note towards Sesshomaru. He turns to me and smirks, then goes back to doing his work.

Shippo writes something down then turns the note towards me.

**'He's a show off... Sesshomaru is Master Naraku's favorite student since he's a strong demon.'** I smile and Shippo crumples up the note, ending our small conversation.

At the end of class, Shippo asks about my next few classes. I hand him my schedule and he smiles. "Hey we all have gym together later today!" Shippo turns and taps on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Hey, don't you have English next Sesshomaru?"

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?" Shippo hands Sesshomaru my schedule. "Ah, it looks like we both have English together."

"Sesshomaru, you better walk Rin to class! Ok? You'll do that right?"

"Hmph. Fine." Sesshomaru turns to walk out of class. I wave goodbye to Shippo and follow after Sesshomaru.

_Ok Rin. Don't embarrass yourself this time._ I tell myself.

"Hey," my head snaps up to look up at Sesshomaru. "How did you get into my history class? That's a pretty advanced class. A sophomore wouldn't normally be in the class. Well, unless you're an over achiever like Miroku."

"I got a perfect score on the entrance exam, so I guess headmaster Midoriko thought I could handle them."

Sesshomaru looks down at me and smirks. "Keh, you must be a pretty smart kid then."

"Kid?" I gasp, pretending to be offended. "I would like to inform you that I am not a 'kid' as you said."

"Sure." We reach the English classroom and Sesshomaru holds the door open for me. "Kids first."

"Hmph." I walk in and Sesshomaru follows behind me.

"Rin, come here." Sesshomaru waves me over to a table with four chairs. He places a small textbook on the desk and pushes it towards me. "Here's a textbook. And we can just sit here." I nod and take a seat across from Sesshomaru.

_I finally got a chance to talk to him! And he seems to like talking to me._

"That coffee stain never came out of my shirt." I look over to Sesshomaru with wide eyes. "Just thought I'd let you know."

"I'm so sorry about that! I'll pay to replace it!" Sesshomaru shakes his head and smiles at me. I turn away from him just stare at the desk. _How could I ever make up for that? Ugh, I can't believe he remembered…_

"It's alright. I actually wanted to apologize for the way my girlfriend yelled at you. Kagura can be a bit intimidating, but don't let her bother you." He looks away from me and towards the door.

I follow his gaze to see Ayame and the other wolf demon, Kouga, walking towards us. "Oh hey Ayame!"

"Hey Rin," she says as she comes to sit beside me. "How'd your elective classes go?"

"My healing class went great, but I picked a magic class for my second elective and I had a rough start. You see, the teacher is this really strict man. I can tell he definitely hates me."

"Hey Sesshomaru," Kouga joins in and we all turn to face him. "Don't you take that class with Shippo?"

"I do. What's your point Kouga?"

"Is the teacher really that bad? I've heard tons of things about Master Naraku, but are they true?"

We all turn to Sesshomaru as he begins to speak. "He's just extremely strict. He won't tolerate students who don't meet his high standards, so he usually kicks out those who don't. But I'm not afraid of him.

"Well of course you're not Sesshomaru. Shippo says you're his star pupil!" I say, remembering the note Shippo wrote. "But just you watch, I'm gonna make Master Naraku like me."

Ayame smiles at me and pats my head. "Everyone likes you Rin. It won't be long before Master Naraku does too. You'll get stronger and then you'll be his favorite student!"

I smile back at her and turn to the front of the room where the teacher stands, assigning us our work for today. _Hmph, I won't let Master Naraku get to me…_

Throughout class, I glance over to Ayame, who can't seem to stay still and constantly looks at the clock. I also notice Kouga trying to get her attention, but she obviously doesn't want to talk to him. Lastly, I notice that Sesshomaru keeps looking at me, which to be honest, is worrying me. In fact, everyone is causing me to worry.

_Why is he just staring at me? He's making me a little nervous now..._ I look away from him and back to Ayame and Kouga. _What's up with Ayame?_ I shake my head and focus on my work. _Now I know she's hiding something. I'll find out whatever her little secret is._

At the end of English, we all walk to gym together. On the way Kouga begins to introduce himself to me. "Sorry I didn't say hello or anything back in English class. But I'm Kouga of the southern wolf tribe."

"It's alright. I'm Rin Hayashi." I extend my hand and he shakes it. "So you're a wolf demon from the south, huh?"

I glance over at Ayame and then turn back to Kouga, _Two wolves from different tribes, huh? I wonder if they've known each other since they're both wolves…_

"Ok Rin. Here's the gym." Ayame tugs my arm and drags me towards a door. "We have to change into our gym clothes first so come on. Kagome already got you your uniform." We walk inside the girls' locker room and meet up with Sango and Kagome.

"Hey guys," I wave at them and take my uniform from Kagome. We all change and start heading for the gym. Once there, I see Kikyo and Kagura with all the rest of the popular crew.

"Alright class! Time for warm up! Demons run thirty laps and humans run fifteen. Hurry up now, we don't have all day!"

"Fifteen laps?" I look toward the girls and they all shrug. "I can barely run two! How is that going to help my powers?"

"Come on Rin, let's start before the teacher yells at us." Kagome starts running and I reluctantly follow her. Before I know it, all my friends are far ahead of me, leaving me to jog by myself.

"You're not a bad runner Rin." I turn to see Shippo running beside me. "You keep a good pace." I stick my tongue out at Shippo's smiling face.

"Oh please. I'm already out of breath! And I'm only jogging!" I look around the gym to see everyone else running faster than me. I even see Miroku running as fast as his demon friends. _I won't survive in this gym class... All this years of dad abusing me have affected my physical ability._ _Ugh, why does high school make us to take a gym class? _I stop running to catch my breath and watch as everyone passes me.

"Hmph, you're so slow." I turn just in time to see Kagura glare at me. "You're just a small and weak human." Before I have time to come up with a comeback, Kagura has already run past me.

I watch as Kagura catches up to Sesshomaru and how she tugs at his shirt. _Why is it that I always end up being a victim when I've done nothing wrong?_ I sigh and start running again, hoping that will help clear my mind.

After running, out teacher sends us to work in groups to practice our powers; however, I don't know my powers! I go up to the teacher and explain, but she just smiles and shakes her head.

"You are here to discover your powers, Miss Hayashi. Do not worry, for you will learn in time." She sends me off to practice with my friends, who tell me the same thing as the teacher.

Throughout gym, I catch Kagura glaring at me. Thankfully though, I'm not the only one to notice.

"Why does that Kagura chick keep glaring at Rin? I don't like her..." Sango glares back at Kagura, who then looks away. "She should just leave and take that annoying priestess friend with her!"

"Sango," Kagome says calmly. "You need to control yourself. We need to approach this in a mature way."

"Kagome, being nice won't get you anywhere; being assertive will."

"Guys, just calm down. I don't want to cause any trouble and I don't want anyone to getting hurt. This is my problem, so I'll take care of it." I smile to prove to my friends that I'm fine, but in reality, I'm terrified. _Me, a weak human, against a demon like Kagura? Way to go Rin…_

"Rin..." Ayame looks at me with a worried expression. I shake my head and point to her.

"Now the person we need to watch over is Ayame!" I laugh when Ayame's eyes become wide with surprise. "You're being very suspicious lately, and I plan to figure out why!"

"Oh Rin," Kagome walks towards me and places her arms around me in a hug. "You always worry about others and never about yourself! You don't treat yourself right."

"What do you mean? I'm fine. Honest! Kagura can't possibly do anything worse to me. Besides, I have to learn my powers quick if I plan on staying here. Let's practice some more!" Kagome gives me a sad expression, but drops the subject for my sake.

Once school is over, we all walk to the student parking lot together. Before getting into the car I see Sesshomaru across the lot and smile at the sight of seeing him again, but my smile quickly disappears when Kagura comes up to him.

_Why do I feel somewhat... angry?_ I watch the couple as they draw closer to each other and start to kiss. _What is this that I'm feeling in my stomach?_ I sigh and look away from the little romantic scene going on, but the picture of Sesshomaru kissing Kagura never leaves my mind. _Perhaps this feeling is just from the bruise dad left me with. But this feeling... Is a feeling I've never felt before..._ I shake my head and look out the window to see that Sesshomaru and Kagura are no longer kissing. In fact, they both seem to be arguing. I smile to myself, finally understanding my feelings. _Jealousy is a bad thing Rin._

Sango starts the car and we head home. On the way home, I look out the window at the passing scenery. "You look really happy Rin. What's going on in that head of yours?" I turn to Kagome, who gives me a questioning look.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how great my life is going to be these next few years." I turn back to the window and sigh. _Well until Kagura is out of the picture that is… _I catch myself smiling at my thoughts and try to push them away, knowing that this isn't like me at all. I don't usually try to cause anyone trouble. _But maybe Kagome is right. Its time I start to care for myself._ My face brightens up again at the thought of a future with Sesshomaru Takahashi. _I'll show everyone that I'm not a weak human. _

**Aww, our little Rin is growing up! Lets hope she gets her man soon! But when and if she does is up to me! But I hope you guys liked this chapter of Heaven's Demon Savior! I'd like to thank those who favorited/followed/reviewed this story! I hope to have another chapter up soon. **

**So keep reading and dont forget to R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again everyone! I'm back with chapter 3 of Heaven's Demon Savior! Sorry I took too long with updating, but I had midterms and other school work in the way. And then I started to experience writers block halfway through this chapter (it is WAY too early to be having that in my opinion! Its only the third chapter after all!) But I finished and I hope you all will enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, they belong to their creator. IF ONLY I COULD HAVE SESSHOMARU! But alas, I can't…**

**So onward with the story! ^_^**

* * *

It's finally the weekend, which means I got through my first week as a student at Shikon Academy. I have to admit, I haven't felt this happy in years! I've become great friends with Miroku, Shippo and more importantly, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha has begun to ignore me, though. And Kouga hasn't shown up to school in a while. Kagura and Kikyo haven't insulted me since my first day, so it's been pretty good.

Today, Kagome, Sango and I have decided to go out; however, Ayame has a family meeting to go to and will be gone for the weekend. I'm really hoping she'll come back soon; it's just not the same without all of us.

"Rin," Kagome comes into our bedroom holding a phone. She points towards the phone and motions for me to come get it. I walk up to her and take the phone. "It's your dad," she whispers. I freeze.

_Dad? Why would he be calling_? I nod and Kagome leaves. I stare at the phone in my hand, thinking if I should hang up and risk angering him. I decide that hanging up wouldn't be the wisest thing to do, so I put the phone to my ear and take a breath. "Hello? Dad?"

"Hello Rin. How have you been?" I hesitate, trying to find my words. "Rin?" He repeats, and I notice his voice is slurring a bit.

"Uh, I'm fine. My first week at Shikon Academy went great!" I try my best to sound happy, hoping my voice won't betray me and show my fear won't be discovered. A brief moment passes before I hear my father sigh.

"Rin, be honest. You know you can't hide anything from me. I bet you're already dating some boy and doing all sorts of things with those friends of yours!"

"What? No I'm not-" I'm cut off by a loud crashing sound on the phone. _Oh no… _

_This won't end well. And what's worse, he's drunk!_

"Damn it Rin! You should be grateful I even let you go! I might just go over there and drag your sorry ass back here to knock some sense into you! I knew you weren't ready to leave home yet."

"Dad, please! I'm not doing any of those things." My voice cracks as I try to hold back my tears. I keep my voice low so that Kagome and Sango won't hear, but that just further upsets my father.

"You know what; I'll give you one more chance... I won't bring you back just yet, but from now on, you'll just have to be the grown up you think you are. Get yourself a damn job because I won't be paying for my dumbass daughter to attend some stupid academy anymore!"He hangs up before I can say anything else.

_A job? I should be focusing on school, I can't get a job!_ I sit down on the bed and remain silent for a bit before my tears escape my eyes. I throw the phone across the bed and pull my knees up to my chest. _Even when I've escaped my house, I haven't fully escaped my father… God, what have I don't wrong?_

***Later That Day***

After shopping for the whole afternoon, we all head to Sango's car and try to fit all our bags in the trunk. Kagome, being the shopaholic and wanting to make me feel even more welcome, practically bought me a whole new wardrobe. I'm thankful, but it's too much for plain old Rin Hayashi.

"So where to next guys?" Sango asks, putting the car in reverse. Kagome turns to me letting me know that I should choose.

"Hmm, how about to a restaurant? I'm kind of hungry." Sango nods and drives onto the main road.

"Well, there's this place I've been hearing a lot about lately. It's been around for awhile but since it's a small family run restaurant, it's not well heard of in a big town like this." Kagome tells Sango where to go and we soon reach a small diner named 'The Crescent Moon.' We go inside and a nice waitress places us in a booth. Sango and Kagome sit on one side, while I sit on the side across from them.

"Hey guys, what do you two think about me getting a job?" Sango and Kagome both give me questioning glances and then turn to face each other.

Kagome is the first to turn back to me and shrugs. "Can I ask why you suddenly want a job?" I shrug back.

"Well, I just think it would be nice to get a job and be able to help pay for stuff like school supplies. And besides, I don't want to be a burden to your parents Kagome."

"You're not a burden! Rin, you're like family to us! Its fine, you don't need to worry about money. We enjoy having you, just like we enjoy having Sango and her brother!" Kagome smiles at me and I smile back.

"Besides," Sango says, "isn't your dad paying for all your school supplies?"

"Uh, well, even if he is paying for me, I think it's best for me to stop relying so much on him. You know, show him that I can handle myself." I keep my voice as calm as I can, trying to convince my friends that my motives are only to look grown up to my father.

Kagome smiles even wider than before and reaches over to pat my shoulders. "Aww, Rin! Your dad is gonna be so proud of you!" I try to smile but it only turns out to be a half smile. "So any ideas on where you wanna work?"

My half-smile turns into a smirk when I say, "Why do you think I choose to come to a restaurant?" We all laugh at my comment. "I always cook really good meals at home and I enjoy cooking. So why not do it for my first job?"

"That's a great idea Rin! We should all work together!" Sango practically yells. "Hold on, I'll go ask for an application or something. You two just wait here."

_They believed my lies... Guys, I'm sorry I can't tell you the truth..._ Sango returns with three applications at the same time our food arrives.

Once we leave the restaurant, we decide it's time to head home. We head up to Kagome's room and start filling out our applications. It took some time since none of us had filled one out before, but Kagome's mom helped us out.

"So I guess we'll drop these off on our way to school on Monday." I say as I take a final look at the paper.

"Yea, I guess so." Kagome hands me her's as well as Sango's. "Do you think we'll get hired?"

"Of course we will!" Exclaims Sango, "We're good workers!"

"How would you know Sango?" I ask. "You've never worked a day in your life!" Kagome and I laugh while Sango pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Pfft.. Whatever." Sango sticks her tongue out at us.

***Monday Morning***

"Alright, I'll be just a sec!" I get out of the car with our applications in hand. The restaurant just opened so not many people are inside. _Hmm.. Who should I give these to?_

"Rin? What are you doing here?" I jump at the sound of a boy's voice behind me. I turn around to see Inuyasha looking down at me with an eyebrow raised. "Rin, you're not lost are you?"

"Oh! Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

"I asked first," he says with a straight face. "So you answer first."

"Uh, well, I was looking for a job and I decided to try applying here. Now, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I own this place... Well no, you see this is my mom's restaurant. I help her out around here."

"Oh? That's cool. Maybe I'll have a better chance of being hired!" Inuyasha can't help but grin when I smile. I guess my smiles are contagious!

"Yeah maybe. I guess you could just leave those with me." He takes the applications and notices that I'm not the only one applying. "Your friends too?" I nod.

"When I decided to try working here, they thought it would be fun for all of us to work together." Inuyasha nods and starts to leave but has he turns, a woman with long black hair and a warm smile comes up to us.

"Inuyasha! Don't be rude to our customer!" I see Inuyasha roll his eyes and fold his ears back. She turns to me with a bright, cheery smile. "Hello I am Izayoi Takahashi and welcome to my restaurant, Western Moon! May I take you to your table?"

"MOM! She's not a customer! She's just a girl in my school. This is Rin, she's just looking for a job." Inuyasha places his hands on my shoulders and walks mr to the door, but it's more like he's pushing me. "That's all she wanted now if you don't mind, Rin has to get to school and so do I!"

"Hold on Inuyasha! Why don't you introduce me to your friend! She seems so sweet!" Inuyasha's mother grabs his arm and he releases me. I turn towards her and suddenly pulled into a tight hug. When she pulls away she smiles once again. "It's so nice to meet one of Inuyasha's friends!"

"Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Takahashi." I smile back to her. _She seems really nice. Wait, if she's Inuyasha's mom, then that makes her Sesshomaru's too, right?_

"Ugh, come on mom... Just quit embarrassing me! You're so-" Inuyasha gets cut off by a fist hitting him on his head. I look up to see an older version of Sesshomaru! "Aw damn it! What was that for old man?"

"Be polite to your mother Inuyasha." The man turns to me and bows the slightest bit. "Why hello, I am Inu no Taisho. And you are?"

I stand right where I am and simply stare at the man, but I soon realize that I'm being rude and extend my hand to him. "Uh, I'm Rin Hayashi. Nice to meet you."

Inu no Taisho takes my hand and shakes it. "Well it's nice to meet you Rin. I couldn't help but overhear that you're a friend of my son, Inuyasha."

"Yea she's a new girl in my class. Now if you don't mind, she has to get to school!" Inuyasha starts to push me out the door, but is again hit on his head. "DAMN! What's with everybody and my head?!"

"Let go of her." I turn at the sound of a deep and raspy voice and end up staring up at a pair of golden eyes. "Hello Rin. I'm sorry that you've had to deal with _that _thing." Sesshomaru yawns a bit, which helps explain why his voice is deeper than usual.

"Hey! What do you mean-!" I watch as Inu no Taisho slaps his hand over Inuyasha's mouth and leads him out of the room, with Izayoi following. With just Sesshomaru and myself in the room, I start to become nervous.

I turn my attention back to Sesshomaru. "Oh it's alright. I only came to drop off some applications." Sesshomaru arches an eyebrow in a questioning fashion. "You see, I've decided to pay for my own things instead of relying on my dad. So I decided to apply here."

"I guess that's cool." He nods and looks at a clock which hangs on a wall behind him. "I think we should be heading to school now. Do you need a ride?"

My face flushes a bit, and I pray that he doesn't notice. _I wish I had come walking and not in a car with my friends... They're probably wondering what's taking me so long._ Just has I'm about to kindly reject Sesshomaru's offer, my phone goes off. "Oh um, sorry." I reach into my pocket and take out my phone and see a text message from Kagome.

**'You were taking really long, and we didn't want to be late... So we uh... left. Sorry Rin! But I'm sure you'll make it to school on time!'**

They left me. Just like that... _What a start to my day... Being abandoned by my friends._

Inuyasha comes back into the room and notices me as I shove my phone back into my pocket. "Everything alright Rin?"

"Uh, I might need a ride to school..." I look up at both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru through my thick, brown bangs.

Sesshomaru shrugs his shoulders and grabs his bag from a nearby chair. "Alright, let's go Rin. My car is out back though."

Sesshomaru motions for me to follow him through the restaurant and to the back door. Once outside, Inuyasha runs up to the driver's door and turns to Sesshomaru and me with a wide smile.

"I'm driving today!" Inuyasha yells as he tries to open the car door which is locked. Sesshomaru extends his hand and dangles a set of keys in front of himself and Inuyasha walks up to him.

As Inuyasha reaches for them eagerly, Sesshomaru quickly yanks them back and heads over to a now unlocked door. "I'm driving," Sesshomaru says calmly has he climbs in. He then leans over from the driver's seat to open the passenger door and motions for me to get in.

I nervously get in the car and close my door. I look back at Inuyasha who sits in the back and starts to mutter angrily to himself.

_Maybe it's a good thing Kagome and Sango left me._ I smile a bit and look at Sesshomaru through the corner of my eye. I continue to smile as Sesshomaru leans over the slightest bit to turn the radio on. _Yeah, it's a good thing._

The drive to school was too short for my liking, and when Sesshomaru had parked his car we all got out. Inuyasha waved at me and left as soon as he saw Kikyo. Luckily, Kagura was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess we should head to history now." I look up to once again see those lovely pair of golden eyes. I nod and begin to smile, and to my excitement, he smiles back. But my joyous moment ends right when we hear the tardy bell.

"Well well, what do we have here?" When Sesshomaru and I take our seats beside Miroku, he becomes his usual, weird self. Over the past week I've come to know him quite well, and now fully understand why Sango had called him a pervert. Miroku practically flings himself at any moving thing with breasts and a skirt. "Tsk, tsk." Miroku says as he waves his pointer finger side to side, scolding us both on being late.

"Shut it monk." Sesshomaru responds coldly. Miroku shakes his head and turns to his work.

With only a few minutes before class ends, our teacher allows us to socialize among ourselves since we've finished doing work. As I'm putting my textbook away in my bag, I feel a tapping on my shoulder.

"What made you guys so late?" I look up at Miroku, who stares at both Sesshomaru and me. "Well?"

"We were running late. Rin showed up at the restaurant and I gave her a ride." Sesshomaru looks to me as if telling me to confirm, so I happily nod.

Miroku turns to me and asks, "You know about Izayoi's restaurant?"

"Well I only just found out about it but I decided to apply for a job there." Miroku nods and he heads for the door. I then turn to Sesshomaru and see he has his head down on his desk. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?" He slowly raises his head and opens his eyes. "What is it Rin?"

"Your family seems really nice." Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow.

"My family? Oh yeah, you met everyone this morning, huh?" Sesshomaru looks towards the front of the class and places his head back on the desk. "I guess they're alright."

"Your father really looks a lot like you… oh well no; I guess you look like your dad. And your mother seems really sweet." I smile and Sesshomaru turns his head to face me, but when he doesn't return my smile, I get the feeling I said something offensive to him.

"Mother?" He says a bit harshly. "Oh you mean Izayoi. She's not my mother, my mother left when I was a kid. She's Inuyasha's mother."

"Oh I'm sorry… I guess it makes sense Izayoi isn't your mom; I mean you're a full-fledged demon so I guess your mother has to be demon." The bell rings and I watch as Sesshomaru lazily gets up and gathers his things.

"It's alright Rin, don't be sorry. You're not the first to mistake her to be my mother." I stand up and walk with him to the door. Once we're in the hall, I turn to say bye but I freeze when I see him smiling down at me; it's a subtle smile, but a smile nonetheless. "I'll see you later in Master Naraku's class." He waves and we go our separate ways.

After science with the girls and math class with Sango and Inuyasha, it's time to head for lunch. As we all enter the cafeteria, I spot Shippo at our usual table looking all fidgety. When we reach him he nearly knocks me over when he comes up and hugs me.

"Rin! You're alive!" I look down a bit at the fox demon clinging to me, but I gently push him off when his hug starts to hurt me.

Kagome interposes and gives Shippo a questioning look. "Shippo? What do you mean that?"

I watch as the boy becomes nervous again and looks down at the floor. "I can't really say… You see, over the weekend all of us were hanging out and I overheard Kikyo and Kagura planning to do something bad…"

"Something bad to me?" I say as I point to myself. I glance over at the table where the popular crew usually sits and see no sight of Kagura, which instead of cheering me up, makes me nervous. "What exactly is she planning, Shippo?"

Shippo shakes his head, "I'm not quite sure, but just look out for them, ok?" I nod and Shippo turns to go but quickly turns back towards us. "And could you do me a favor by not saying anything else to the guys? I'm the only one who knows this, and if Inuyasha or Sesshomaru find out that I'm accusing their girlfriends of something… well who knows what they'll do to me!"

We all nod and once Shippo is gone, we all look at each other with worried expressions. We all take our seats at our table and stare at the table where Shippo headed back to. _What could Kagura be planning? _I sigh and lean against the table. _This won't end well… I can feel it._

Sango is the first to speak, "Rin, don't worry about Kagura. All she can do is wave her little fan and just blow around stuff." Kagome frowns at Sango's comment and Ayame shakes her head.

"Kagura is a wind sorceress," Ayame says, "and she's very skilled in what she does. And Rin has only just discovered that she _might_ have some powers." Ayame glances over at the popular table once again, but once Kouga and Miroku notice, she quickly looks down at her lap.

Kagome places a gentle hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. "It's ok Rin, we'll protect you. And don't worry about not having powers yet, today is when you'll be staying after school with Lady Kaede, so it'll be fine!" I try to make an effort into smiling, but my emotions are starting to overwhelm me.

"I-it's alright guys. I'm fine," I tell them so as to not worry them any further. I smile the widest smile I can make, but at the moment, it's not as cheerful or convincing as I'd like. "Besides, Kagura isn't even here today. I haven't seen her all day."

I get up to throw some trash away and look back over my shoulder at my friends. "I'll be fine. She doesn't scare me one bit!" As I turn back to look ahead, I'm surprised to see someone in front of me, and end up crashing into the person. "Oh-!" The trash I was holding now lies on the floor and I bend down to pick it up.

"Who doesn't scare you?" I look up to see Kagura bending down to meet me at eye level. I open my mouth to say something, but to my disappointment, I'm too afraid to say anything. "Not gonna talk are we?" I look all around me and see that everyone is watching us, wondering what will happen next. When Kagura pulls out a soda can, I already knew what was going to happen.

As I hear her opening the can, I hear my friends protest, but the voice that stands out the most is Sesshomaru's, coming right from behind me. "Kagura! Don't do that!" But even with his demon speed, it's already too late. I feel the soda fall on me and get all over the place.

I can hear Kagura laughing and when I look up at her, she's smiling. In her red eyes, I see nothing but pure hatred, hatred that is meant for only me. I'm frozen where I am and even as my friends pick me up and drag me away, I still see all that negativity in her eyes staring down at me. And the only thoughts that come up are, _why me?_

* * *

**Well that's another chapter up! I'm so very ,very sorry for such a late update. And I apologize even more for the short chapter, but I felt that I should at least put something up! Somehow I have enough time to read other people's stories but not enough to work on mine!**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading and I hope to update sooner next time. **

**Please don't forget to R&R! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Fanfiction readers! I'm back with another chapter of Heaven's Demon Savior! And I apologize for not updating earlier! School and life have gotten in my way, but now that summer vacation is coming and my life has calmed down, hopefully I'll be updating sooner! **

**Also, starting with this chapter, I'll be switching between Rin's and Sesshomaru's point of view. Hopefully this'll make my story much more interesting. But anyway, let's get to what you all came for, the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. T^T Sesshomaru would be happy with me…**

* * *

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

My patience has snapped when it comes to her. We've known each other for years, but too much time with someone can be bad to your relationship. And ours is in grave danger of ending.

I watched. I watched as she poured her drink on the poor girl's head. I watched as her friends led her away. I watched as Kagura, looking victorious, began to smile at seeing her victim break down in failure.

I tried to stop it, but my efforts weren't enough. I've never felt so weak, me, a fully fledged demon. I couldn't stop Kagura from hurting Rin. _Damn it!_

"Ha! Did you see her freeze up like that?" Kagura begins to laugh. "What a weak human. Then again, most humans are."

"That wasn't right Kagura." We all turn to see Shippo stand up, his small body trembling as he does. "You shouldn't have been so mean to her... I-I knew that you were planning on doing something to Rin."

"Hmph. Shut up fox kid." Kagura spits out, causing the young demon to flinch. To our surprise though, he stands his ground and simply shakes his head.

I watch as Shippo walks up to Kagura and says with a straight face, "Rin doesn't deserve your crap Kagura. Maybe you should grow up." They glare at each other for a moment before Kagura sighs in annoyance.

Kagura, not the least bit affected by the small demon's words, just walks past him and towards me. Her eyes, full of lust and pure evil, they no longer attract me the way they use to. I turn around and walk in the direction Rin had gone and ignore Kagura calling out to me. I'm being changed by a strong force named Rin Hayashi.

I follow her scent, which I now realize is a very sweet but gentle smell. It leads me to the girls' bathroom, but obviously, I cannot enter, so I wait outside. Moments later Rin, along with her friends, come out and notice me. _Her eyes are puffy... She's been crying._

"Sesshomaru? W-what are you doing here?" Rin says in between sniffles.

"Are you alright Rin?" I look down at the surprised girl. _She probably thought I wouldn't care._

"Oh I-I'm fine. I got a change of clothes from Sango." She points to her friend, who I recognize as the demon slayer, and notice she's glaring intently at me.

"Hmph... She wouldn't have needed new clothes if your freak girlfriend hadn't been so psycho!" she whispers so only I alone can hear. But I don't care and focus only on Rin.

"May I talk with you Rin? Alone."

Rin's head springs up in surprise, but she quickly nods and her friends leave.

I turn and lead Rin up a pair of stairs and out to the roof. I sit on the floor and motion for her to join me.

"Are you alright?" I ask once again, knowing her last answer was a lie. My demon senses can tell the truth apart from all the lies. "And be honest this time. Don't be afraid."

"Sesshomaru..." I look down and notice a slight, pink blush and a change in her mood. _She's becoming calmer._

Some kind of demon must've possessed me at that moment, because without thinking, I place my arm around her shoulder and pull her to me. Rin's blush deepens from a subtle pink to a dark red. _What a lovely color... Like blood..._

I lean over and whisper in her ear, "Don't be afraid." Rin's small frame trembles in my arms and I notice her body heat increases. All of this makes me feel somewhat relaxed. _Whats wrong with me? Why am I doing this?_

"I'm fine! Honestly!" Rin practically jumps out of my arms and stands before me. "I'm fine, Sesshomaru. I-I'll see you later in class." She waves and runs back inside the school, leaving me with strange feelings. Feelings that I've never felt before.

"Damn! The hell is wrong with me?!" My fist makes contact with the wall, leaving small blood stains on the wall. _I'll ask father later... For now I must avoid these feelings as much as possible._

Sighing, I walk back inside. _I... I want to see her again. _I head back inside, hoping this day will soon pass.

**(Rin's POV)**

"What's wrong with me?!" I ask myself as I smack my forehead for the millionth time. _I finally had my chance with him and I wasted it!_

I lean against a wall and slide down onto the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest. I sigh and close my eyes. _This day started out so well... How could it have gone so wrong?_

"Rin? What are ya doing there on the floor?" I look up to see a pair of gold eyes and dog ears. "Hello! Earth to Rin Hayashi!"

"Oh Inuyasha! Uh, what'd you say?" I scoot over a bit and let Inuyasha sit beside me. He stares at me and concentrates. "Uh... Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shakes his head and looks away. "It's nothing. So, you mad at Kagura?" I smile and my expression softens as I shake my head. "Hm? Really?"

"Yea, I'm not mad. I'm not one to hold a grudge."

"You're too nice Rin. That Kagura is a bitch. If that were me, I woulda beat the crap outta her!" I start laughing at Inuyasha's comment. "But really Rin, you have to be a little bit upset."

"Well... I'm not as upset as I am embarrassed." I sigh and turn to face the wall in front of me instead of looking at Inuyasha. "Hey could I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," he says nodding.

"Am I weak?" Inuyasha, a bit taken aback by my question, hesitates to answer. "Am I?"

"No. You're not weak, but you haven't realized your full potential yet. Headmaster Midoriko wouldn't have let you in the academy if she believed you weren't strong enough."

I turn back to face Inuyasha and smile. "Thank you," I say, tears forming at the corners of my eyes. Inuyasha reaches over and pats my head gently.

"No problem," Inuyasha says. He stands up and gives me his hand to help me up. "Rin," Inuyasha starts, but sighs and shakes his head. "Never mind." He smiles to me before heading off, leaving me with my thoughts.

When the bell signaling lunch has ended, I head over to my next class with Kagome. Our teacher, Lady Kaede, has heard of the trouble I got into this morning and is glad to see I'm alright.

Today, instead of working in the herbal garden, we're in a classroom preparing for an exam. Once we've begun doing our work, I notice that Kikyo, sitting on the other side of the room, is glaring at us.

"Kagome, don't look now, but I think Kikyo is plotting something evil!" Kagome giggles at my wording, which gets me to start laughing as well.

"You're so cute Rin," Kagome says while her laughter dies down. "And she probably is.. After Sesshomaru took you away Sango totally went all demon slayer on Kagura! The teachers in the lunch room stopped them before things went too far though."

"Oh Sango. I know she's really protective of us, but maybe she's too protective." Kagome shrugs and returns to her work.

"Rin," I turn to see that Lady Kaede is calling for me. She takes me out into the hall to speak privately.

"Rin, do you still feel up to staying after school and training with me to discover your powers? Or has today's events tired you out already? If so, we could always find another time."

"No no, I'm alright. I really would like to discover my hidden powers Lady Kaede!" I give her a reassuring smile and she nods.

"Alright. We'll meet in the garden. And Rin, one more thing I would like to speak to you about."

Before I can say anything, the bell rings and students begin flooding the halls. Lady Kaede shakes her head and we agree to speak after school.

As always, Shippo waits for me so we can walk to our next class together. I've adjusted to Master Naraku's class, but he still hasn't adjusted to me. He puts me on the spot countless times and always tries to make me fail, but I haven't let him get to me.

When Shippo and I get to our seats, we see that Sesshomaru is missing. I begin to think I may have something to do with his absence.

"Don't worry Rin, he's probably not sure how to approach you after what Kagura did."

"It's alright. Oh, and thanks for standing up for me Shippo. I heard you had told Kagura off for doing that to me." I smile and lean over to hug the small fox demon.

"Sure thing Rin. I never really liked Kagura or Rin. I liked it better when it was just us guys. We all go way back and we've been friends for years. But when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha started dating, things changed. Miroku isn't too fond of the girls either, but he told me we had to put up with it."

"I've known Kagome, Sango and Ayame since we were all little. I've also known Kikyo for a long time to because she's Kagome's cousin." Shippo nods, which leads me to guess he already knew.

"Well let's hope you don't run into anything worse than what's already happened." Shippo encourages me with a smile and class begins.

For the first time, Master Naraku was too busy to pick on me, so I enjoyed class today. Since Sesshomaru skipped class, I had to walk to English alone.

Luckily though, Ayame and Kouga were in class so I wasn't totally alone, but halfway through class I started to wish I was. For some reason, the atmosphere was filled with tension. Ayame and Kouga refused to speak to each other much less even acknowledge the other was there!

_What's wrong with them? They're always so awkward with each other._

When the bell rang, Ayame practically dragged me out of class and made a dash for the girls' locker area. We met up with Kagome and Sango, who gave us questioning looks. All I could do was shrug and hope that I would find an answer soon.

When we all got into the gym, I came close to screaming when I saw what we were doing. Every once in a while, the coaches will make the students fight each other in something like a competition. In each round, the winner of the fight moves on to fight another student and this continues until there are only two people left. The coaches merely call this power training, but the students refer to it as the death cycle.

"I'm gonna die!" I fall to my knees in fear of my first fight. "I don't even know my powers yet!"

"It's ok Rin, maybe the coaches will let you sit out." Kagome places her hands on my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down, but it doesn't help.

I'm scared witless. I'm rendered motionless. I feel my time has come. _God, why do you hate me so?_

"Rin, you alright?" I hear a low and cold voice that chills my spine. It's a voice I've come to love, but today, it only brings misery.

"Sesshomaru," I whisper, turning to face those deep golden eyes and purple crescent moon. "What are you doing here? You weren't in class earlier."

Sesshomaru shrugs his broad shoulders and slowly walks towards me. "I had to do something for Master Naraku and ended up missing some classes." Sesshomaru squats down to see my face at eye level. He looks pass me and into the gym then back to me with a smile. "Don't worry about a thing Rin, I'm sure you'll be fine." He places his hand gently on my head and ruffles my hair a bit before standing and leaving.

"What was that about Rin?" Kagome asks me, a bit concerned. But I don't answer her; I'm still left with the feeling of his large, warm hand on my head. "Rin?"

I shake my head to help clear my thoughts. Looking at my friends, I give them subtle smile, letting them know I'm fine.

We head into the gym and the coaches split us all up. They place us on large mats along with one other student, our competitor. Across from me, is another female who is much taller than me.

_Alright Rin, you can do this. You know basic fighting moves but you can do it. You still got some soreness and bruises from father but they're healing. _I look over at my opponent, who looks even more nervous than I am. _Come on Rin..._

At the sound of a whistle, the fighting begins and my opponent charges at me. I lose all the confidence I had built and run out of way. I manage to dodge but I'm already out of breath. I see Sesshomaru fighting another demon out of the corner of my eye. I turn my attention back to my opponent only to get kicked in the side.

_I need to focus!_ I quickly get up and dodge another kick. I continue to dodge until I see the girl is beginning to get tired and make my move. I left up my leg and kick her square in the chest, making her stumble back but not fall. I quickly run up to her and punch her in the gut followed by another kick to the chest. This time, the wind gets knocked out of her and she's left on the floor gasping for air when the whistle is blown again.

One of the coaches, a female cat demon, approaches us. Her face is covered in surprise when she sees I'm the one standing instead of on the floor like my opponent. She smirks and then leads me to my next opponent.

_I did it!_ I mentally pat myself on the back and smile inwardly.

Due to the small amount of students in our gym period, there aren't many rounds of fighting and a lot of the weaker students get out quick. I notice that Kagome and Shippo are one of the first ones out, but everyone else I know are still in.

I'm brought to a bigger sized mat, the ones normally used by the demons, which worries me. _Am I going up against a demon?_ I swallow nervously and look around. _Who am I going to fight? _I look over and see the Miroku has been paired up with Sesshomaru while Inuyasha is going to be fighting Kouga. I also see Sango standing with another demon slayer.

"Rin!" A small voice beside me makes me focus on my fight. I look over to see Ayame on the mat besides mine. "You're still in! That's great!" Ayame smiles at me but I don't smile back.

"Ayame, I regret winning the last battle... Only demons and strong humans are left! And I'm neither, I just got lucky."

"You'll do fine Rin." Ayame is cut short when Kikyo steps onto her mat. I give Ayame a worried glance but she doesn't notice as she prepares to fight the priestess.

I look forward just in time to see Kagura step onto my mat. I had a feeling God was going to make me go up against her sooner or later. I look at Kagura and see that her hatred for me has only grown since this morning.

I stand on the mat, facing Kagura and waiting in silence for the dreaded whistle to sound. Kagura takes out a fan and opens it, making me flinch. I look over to where Sesshomaru and Miroku stand and catch them both staring at me with worried expressions.

"Hey," Kagura's voice comes out cold and harsh, giving me goosebumps and making the hairs on my neck rise. "What did you do to _MY_ boyfriend?!"

"Huh? I didn't do-" I'm cut off by the sharp sound of the whistle and Kagura is standing before me in the blink of an eye. "Ah!" I fall back and scoot away from her.

"He's different. You only just came here, and in such a short amount of time, you've managed to make him turn on me!" Kagura advances on me and corners me against a wall. "You're a human so what's so special about you?"

"Uh-" I back myself up as far as I can, wishing I could just go through walls. I look over at Sesshomaru, who hasn't started fighting and instead just stands there in complete horror with Miroku. _Please… Help me!_

"Rin Hayashi. Because of you Sesshomaru no longer loves me!" She snaps and with a wave of her fan, I'm thrown across the gymnasium and smacked against a wall like a rag-doll.

I hear gasps from all over the room. The impact jarred my thoughts, making it hard to think. Worst of all, the bright lights make me just want to cut my head off!

"Rin!" A low voice, filled with anger and a hint of panic calls out to me, but I don't have the strength to speak back to it.

"We have to take her the hospital!" I hear a female's voice this time. I open my eyes a bit to see a black-haired girl next to a white-haired boy.

_Kagome and Sesshomaru?_ I close my eyes again and shake my head. _I don't want to go to the hospital... They'll see my bruises and scars left from dad..._ I continue to shake my head, slowing down my movements, until I fall unconscious and black out.

**(Sesshomaru's POV) **

I can't believe what this girl has gone through... She's so strong, and no one even knew of her real strength. I admire her for never giving up on life. She always found something to smile about to get her through the tough times.

"Rin..." I stare at the small, petite brown-haired girl lying motionless in the hospital bed. "Why didn't you tell anyone your father was…" I sigh and shake my head, unable to believe a parent is capable of beating their own flesh and blood.

"Sesshomaru," I look over towards the door to see Rin's friend, Kagome, timidly walking into the room. I stand from the bench I was sitting on and offer her the seat. "Thank you for coming with me." Kagome takes the seat and I can see her body tremble slightly.

I look away from Kagome and turn my attention to Rin. The doctors say the impact may have broken a few things and she probably won't be waking up any time soon, but they believe she'll be fine. Our main problem; however, is that the doctors called Rin's father to question her injuries, which everyone just assumed is a sign of child abuse.

"She never told you that her father was beating her?" Kagome shakes her head and begins to cry hysterically. I sigh and walk out of the room to walk over to the nurses' station. I ask about Rin's father and they reply by telling me they haven't been able to contact him.

I head back inside Rin's room and walk around feeling a bit fidgety. _Why didn't she tell anyone!?_ I walk to a wall and stand there for a moment before punching it and making a hole right through it. At that exact moment, the doctor walks in and sighs.

"Mr. Takahashi, I understand it's hard to see your girlfriend hurt like this but if you must let out some steam, please step outside." I turn to the doctor and simply stare at her with a blank expression.

"She's not my girlfriend." I whisper. The doctor smiles and motions for me to step out of the room. I follow her instructions and she leads me to a few chairs a couple rooms away from Rin.

The doctor in charge of Rin is known for her expertise in both human and demon health. She's a very kind woman but isn't afraid to challenge a strong demon like me.

"Mr. Takahashi, what is your relationship to Miss. Hayashi?" She looks up at me, just daring me to challenge her.

"She's a friend. The only reason she's here is because my girlfriend was the one her hurt her." I look at my shoes, not wanting to look her in the eyes. _This is my fault... All of it._

"You're acting just like a dog yokai would when their mate is in pain. It's cute, so I'm sure you have some feelings towards the young girl." She crosses her arms over her chest and smirks. "Don't deny it." She smiles at me one last time before walking past me and towards Rin's room.

_What would she know?_ I scowl and reach for my phone in my pocket, but put it back when I think back to this morning and those strange feelings I felt. _Damn it..._ I walk quickly back to Rin's room and peek in.

"Mrs. Higurashi, you're welcome to stay the night if you don't want to leave Rin alone."

"Yes, thank you. I want to be here when she wakes up, even if you say it'll be a while."

"Alright then." At that moment, Rin's doctor notices my presence and gives me a warm smile before saying, "you're welcome to stay as well Mr. Takahashi."

My eyes widen slightly, but I simply look away from her gaze and to Kagome who is nodding. "I- I guess I could stay."

Rin's doctor nods her head and excuses herself from the room. Kagome stands and walks towards me with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you for caring for Rin, Sesshomaru." Kagome's smile widens as she continues to thank me. "You're even willing to pay for her hospitalization. I can't thank you enough!" She opens her arms and gives me an awkward hug.

"Its fine," I mumble, "I blame myself for this after all..."

"Sesshomaru," she whispers while stepping back to see my face. "It's not your fault. It's Kagura's."

"That's it though! I couldn't control Kagura." I sigh and sit down on the bench, but Kagome sits beside me, still trying to convince me that I'm innocent. "I broke up with her after she dumped that drink on Rin, but that just made everything worse."

"You broke up with her?" Kagome asks with a subtle curve on her lips. I nod and the curve on her lips grows ever so slightly. "Look, Sesshomaru, the thing is Rin really-" Kagome shuts her mouth tightly, obviously not wanting to finish her sentence, but my curiosity is growing.

I wave it off and just look at the clock on the wall, _It's gotten late._ I sigh yet again and close my eyes for a moment.

That moment turned out to become an hour, and by the time I wake up, its way past midnight and Kagome is asleep beside me. I stand up and walk to Rin's bed, my pulse rising ever so slightly as I reach her. I sit down on her bed and reach out to move a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"Rin," I whisper, leaning closer to Rin's face. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." I lean in closer and place a gentle kiss upon her soft lips. "Rin..."

I stand and walk towards the door, but I can't help turning around and looking at the small human one last time. I sigh and leave, knowing I'm of no help to her, for all I cause is pain and destruction. _Rin... I'm sorry._

* * *

**Well that's the new chapter! I hope you guys all enjoyed it and I'll try to have another chapter up soon! Oh and one thing, I was looking at the older chapters and noticed a lot of mistakes, so if anyone notices anything wrong, please don't hesitate to pm me and tell me about it! **

**I would also like to thank my friend Lovemondotrasho for giving me a shout out and I'd like to thank her by telling you all to go check out her stories! So if anyone out there like yu-gi-oh, Inuyasha, Sekai Itchi Hatsukoi, or just awesome stories, then go read her stories! You won't regret it! ^_^ **

**Last thing; don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again world! I'm back with another chapter! Yay! It's been a while since I last updated and I apologize, but I'm back and I'm full of ideas! So let's hope for quicker updates! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did. (I could torture Jaken! Muahaha!)**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**(Rin's POV) **

"Alright Rin, I hope you'll be glad to hear that you'll be discharged from the hospital today. You've healed spectacularly well and if you take it easy once you're home, you'll be feeling much better by next week."

"Thank you so much Doctor." I watch as my doctor nods her head and leaves the room with a clipboard in hand. _Finally getting out of here!_

It's been two weeks since I was admitted into the hospital for injuries I received from fighting Kagura. I was in pretty bad shape with some bruised ribs and a whole lot of cuts and bruises on my arms and face. Luckily nothing too serious had happened to me that day.

Kagome, Sango, Ayame and even Lady Kaede have been coming and have kept me company. Shippo liked to stop by every day; I think I enjoy the small demon's company the best. Inuyasha and Miroku would come by whenever they could.

Sesshomaru; however, never visited me. Kagome told me how he stayed the first night but was gone by morning. I don't mind though, I'm grateful that he was kind enough to offer to pay for my hospital bill. I can't ask more of him.

"Ready to go home Rin?" Kagome comes into my room, holding some of my paperwork. "Sango and Ayame have your bags ready."

"Yes, I'm ready." I lift myself off the bed as carefully as I can, though I'm leaving the hospital, I'm still not a hundred percent better.

"Lemme help you Rin!" Shippo, who has come along with the girls, rushes to my side. "You can't be pushing yourself too much yet!"

"I know, Shippo." I take hold of Shippo's outstretched arm and lean on him for extra support. _Time to go home,_ I think to myself gladly.

On the way back, the atmosphere in the car is filled with tension which I'm sure makes us all nervous. I sigh before admitting to myself, _I know what they're thinking about..._ During my stay in the hospital, I was forced to confess my darkest secret about being abused by my father. The girls were heartbroken while the boys simply wanted to beat my dad to a pulp, which to be honest, made me smile every time they mentioned it.

From the passenger seat, Kagome turns and calls me, "Rin," Kagome starts, but turns away, wiping a few tears away before continuing. "Rin, why didn't you tell me? We could've helped."

"Yeah Rin!" Ayame, sitting beside me, pops into our conversation. "You're father was doing something very bad! You should've spoken up!" Ayame gently hugs me and rests her head upon my shoulder. I begin to play with her soft, red hair in an attempt to avoid any eye contact.

"I'm sorry, everyone..." My eyes begin to water but I refuse to cry, _I'm stronger than this! I should be crying!_ I place my hands in my lap and ball them into fists. _I won't cry here! Not in front of everyone._

"Rin..." Shippo's soft whispering voice reaches my sensitive ears and I slowly turn to look at him. He reaches for one of my hands, entertaining his fingers with mine and squeezing it. "I know we haven't known each other for long, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you. Rin, I love you very much, y-you're like an older sister to me and you have to be careful not to get hurt! I don't know what I would do without you."

"Shippo..." I turn to face him completely now and give him a strong hug. "Thank you."

"Rin, I want you to know something. I lost my mother as a young child too, just like you. I understand the pain of losing a mother, so we're sorta in the same boat. But not long after, my father passed away as well. I was only a child and I was already alone in the world..."

"Shippo..."

"I've never been strong, I know that. But when I met you, and I saw how strong you are, well that motivated me to become as strong as I can! And now that I know what you've gone through, I promise I'm going to be the strongest fox demon alive, for the both of us! Okay?"

I nod, and finally let my tears fall freely down my cheeks. Shippo smiles and wipes them away with his thumb, telling me it's alright to cry.

_Shippo, you're wrong... For I am not the strong one, it's you._ I smile to Shippo and my three best friends, happy that I no longer have to hide behind my bruises and scars.

Once we're back home, I see that Lady Kaede has been patiently waiting for my return. As I remember, I had promised to meet her after school the day I was admitted into the hospital, but due to those circumstances, I never made it.

"Welcome back Rin." Lady Kaede greets me with her genuine smile and a gentle hug.

"Thank you Lady Kaede," I say, returning the smile and hug. "I'm glad to be back." Lady Kaede nods and we all walk inside.

As it seems, Shippo and Kagome had arranged a welcome home party for me and had invited the guys over. I was extremely surprised and overwhelmed by the kind gesture.

"Oh you guys didn't have to throw a party just for this!" I say backing out of the house, clearly embarrassed with all the attention.

"Oh come on Rin!" Inuyasha runs over to me and grabs my wrist, dragging me to the living room couch. "We all came to welcome you home so don't let our efforts go to waste!" He gives me a huge toothy grin and I can't help but smile back.

"We'll alright, you win guys." I give in and join the fun. Heading over to sit in between Miroku and Kouga, I pause when I hear a knocking at the door. Looking around, I notice that Sesshomaru is the only one not present, and my heart rate jumps at the possibility that he could be at the door.

"I'll get it!" Kagome jumps up from her seat next to Shippo and rushes to the door.

I hear her greet the guest and I hear a male and female voice respond.

Thankfully, my heart beat returns to normal knowing that it's not Sesshomaru at the door. It'd be a lie if I said I wasn't a little disappointed though. I lean back on the couch until Inuyasha groans loudly, frightening me a bit.

"Damn it fluffy, you're late!" My eyes widen and I quickly sit up, making my head hurt and the room spin for a few moments.

Kagome returns and when the guests enter behind her I see Izayoi and Inu no Taisho; however, my vision soon focuses on a third figure entering the room. _Sesshomaru... He came to see me..._

"I thought you guys were coming earlier!" Inuyasha stands and runs up to his parents.

"Our sincere apologies Rin, it seems my wife had a few things she had to give you and couldn't find them." Inu no Taisho, chuckles out of embarrassment.

"Well, I found them and we're here, so no harm done!" Izayoi says with a smile as she begins to rummage through her large purse she's carrying. "Ah, here we go!" She walks over to me and hands me a short, red dress covered in pink flower petals and a black lace apron.

"Um, thank you... may I ask what this is for?"

"We got accepted Rin!" Sango and Kagome say simultaneously.

"Izayoi hired us to work at her restaurant remember?" Sango reminds me. "We got our uniforms a couple days ago."

Izayoi smiles and in a gentle voice says to me, "Rin, you're free to start working with me once you're completely healed. No sooner. I want to make sure that you're doing alright."

I nod before graciously thanking her. Inu no Taisho and Izayoi don't stay for long and quickly leave.

Kouga, who is sitting next to me, gets a phone call and gets up, heading outside. I'm left sitting alone, since Miroku got up to flirt with Sango right after Inuyasha's parents had left.

And Sesshomaru, who has been standing around the entrance to the living room, finally decides to join us, and takes a seat next to lucky me. He leans back into the couch and lets out a sigh before closing his eyes.

I simply sit there, watching his actions. _It's been so long since I've seen him._ The last time I saw him was in the gym at the time of my accident. Kagome had told me that Sesshomaru supposedly broke up with Kagura, which connects to what Kagura had said about him not liking her anymore.

Movement brings me out from my thoughts and my attention is back on Sesshomaru how has shifted to look at me. A few moments pass before Sesshomaru says a kind-hearted hello, which is all it takes to make my face turn a dark red and make my heart race.

**(Sesshomaru's POV) **

"Hello," I say, finally gathering enough courage to say something to Rin. I watch as her face goes from her usual tan skin tone to a dark shade of red. I smile on the inside.

It feels like it's been a long time since I've seen her, when in reality it's only been two weeks. I never went back to see her during her stay in the hospital. I mean, how could I? My thoughts are consumed by the memory of kissing Rin! I can't trust myself to be alone with her.

The day Kagura had embarrassed Rin during lunch I had experienced something new when I spoke to Rin alone on the school roof. It was like I had become possessed for I had a strong desire for her, for Rin. I wanted her, no, I 'needed' her.

I had asked Father about that, not mentioning anything specific. He answered that feelings like that could show the possibility of a future mate. A mate? Really? I couldn't believe father when he told me, but I guess it's understandable.

I sigh, returning my focus to Rin, who has calmed down a bit and has returned to her normal self.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. You, um, you've done so much for me." She bows her head and thanks me again. I nod and we both sit in silence, watching everyone else socialize.

Kouga has returned and notices that I've taken up his spot next to Rin on the couch. He smirks at me knowingly and shakes his head before siting down next to Ayame, the displeasure obvious on her face.

I look back at Rin, who is looking out the window. With her neck exposed, a bruise on her neck is visible and seeing it makes my blood boil. _The bastard... Who would dare to lay a finger on this girl?_ Rin turns back to me and see the anger on my face.

Being brave, I guess, she gently pokes my forehead, right where my crescent mark is. She smiles at me before saying, "if you glare to much you'll get frown lines." She laughs a bit before taking her hand back and placing it on her lap.

I smirk and look down at the floor. Raising my hands to my head, I begin to rub my temples and exhale. I look at Rin, who is looking back at me curiously, somewhat resembling a small child. Deciding to be brave myself, I smile at her.

"Whoa! Rin's got super powers! She got my cold-hearted brother to smile!" Inuyasha, obnoxious as always, ruins my mood instantly.

I sigh. Standing up, I grab Rin's hand and drag her outside with me, ignoring any protesting or questions I get. I'll trust myself this one time to be alone with her, for I'm determined to get my answers.

"Sesshomaru? What's going on?" Opening the door, I let Rin go through first. She steps out hesitantly before turning back to me and repeating herself. "Sesshomaru?"

"How long has your father been abusing you, Rin?" Leaning against the door with my arms crossed tightly over my chest, I wait for Rin's response.

"Oh, you want to talk about this." Rin looks down and begins to examine her hands. "I guess... Since my mother passed away. He didn't know how to cope with it and began to drink heavily."

"What exactly would he do to you? Why didn't you seek help or tell anyone?" I look down at the fragile child before me and see her shoulders tremble. _Maybe this is too soon._

"Hit me. Insult me. Threaten me." Rin looks up at me, her eyes now dull and lifeless. She leans against the door with me, looking up at the sky so as to not look at me. "Point is, I came here in an attempt to escape him, but I'm not safe here either. My father calls and hurts me verbally, but it doesn't hurt any less than the physical pain he caused me." At this point large, heavy tear drops are rolling down Rin's cheeks.

_Great, I made her cry! _I asked these questions simply to make myself feel better and obviously haven't considered her own emotional state. "Rin-"

_**Touch her.**_

Taking a step back, I freeze up. _Damn it! It's happening again, but I won't give in to it. I can't give in. _I look away from the crying girl next to me, but her sweet scent is captivating.

_**Kiss her.**_

My eyes widen, thinking, _What? No!_ I can feel my whole body heat up from just that one thought. _I'm going crazy. I know it. How does this show that Rin, a mere human, have a chance at being my future mate?_

"Sorry..." Peaking out of the corner of my eyes, I see that Rin has stopped crying and is wiping her face. "I-I didn't mean to start crying."

"Hmph, it's alright." Deciding it's time I leave, and to avoid any more awkward thoughts from my inner demon, I stand straight and turn around to face Rin. "I'll see you at school," I say, waving goodbye.

I walk away towards my car, not waiting for Rin to respond. _I'm such an ass... She's hurting and all I can think about is kissing her._ A growl escapes my throat and my eyes turn a crimson red. _What the hell am I going to do? Damn it all to hell!_

**(Rin's POV) **

I cause problems for everyone, just like my father told me. Sesshomaru left, Kagome avoids the subject, and everyone else is probably annoyed with me on the inside...

_No I can't lie to myself. I'm breaking down, and that's exactly what my father wants, but I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me destroy myself!_

Wiping away my tears one last time I head back inside where everyone else is, but when I reach the living room I see that everyone has been awaiting my return.

Kagome is the first to approach me and asks, "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"I bet he said something he shouldn't had and just left. Hmph, my brother is a real bastard!" Inuyasha comes up to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder, giving me that huge grin of his. "Don't worry; I'll get him back for you Rin!"

I notice how Kagome's eyes glaze over and her expression softens just looking at Inuyasha, and in return, Inuyasha's cheeks turn a soft pink color. Looking around, I notice Sango and Miroku have gotten closer as well_. What happened while I was outside? Before I left the girls and boys acted like everyone had cooties, and now they've grown closer!_ I look around nervously before making the wise decision to just let it go. _Maybe it'll be better this way._

Looking around once more, I notice Ayame and Kouga have gone missing. Asking Kagome where they would've gone, she simply responds with a shrug.

Hours pass and soon everybody leaves, but not without pestering me about taking better care of myself and wishing me luck on my return to school.

"Party over already?" I turn at the sound of a woman's voice and see Lady Kaede, who I had forgotten about.

"Ah, Lady Kaede! I'm sorry! I forgot you were still here..." I smile nervously before bowing as an apology.

"No need to feel guilty Rin. It's good to enjoy yourself with friends from time to time." Lady Kaede smiles at me before ushering me outside to the backyard.

"Lady Kaede decided its best that you begin some training before returning to school," Kagome explains.

"What?! I'm starting my training now?"

"Don't worry yourself child! For now you'll only train your mind, we must wait until you're healed to train your body."

"Oh, alright."

I'm lead over to a mat Lady Kaede placed on the grass. Taking a seat, I'm instructed to breathe deeply and clear my mind of everything. I'm told by Lady Kaede to search for m source of power, my inner core.

_What? Inner core? What does that even feel like?_ I sigh, which gets me scolded by Lady Kaede. _This is so cheesy._

"Rin, you must focus. Come," Lady Kaede says, tapping my shoulder and making me watch Kagome. "Kagome has sacred powers within her and can successfully use them in battle. Her purification abilities allow her to purify anything by touch and her powers allow Kagome to pass through certain barriers and illusions. She is capable of sensing evil spirits and other things not seen easily by others. Kagome even has the ability to infuse these powers of hers into her sacred arrows. Do you not wish to become as powerful as your friend?"

"Come on Rin, you have to focus! Learning how to use my powers wasn't a walk in the park, it takes a lot of work and soul to perfect your powers." Kagome walks over to me and hands me an arrow along with her bow. "Now try shooting it at that tree," she says point to a tree directly in front of us.

As I try to aim correctly, I find that it's harder than Kagome makes it out to seem. I let go of the arrow, and I'm gravely disappointed and embarrassed to see it hit the ground not a foot away from me.

"See? You gotta practice Rin. I started out the same way, and look at me now." Kagome takes an arrow and hits her mark straight on. No effort needed.

Sighing, I go back to my mat and continue my meditation. Kagome and Lady Kaede decide to join in, thinking it would help me.

Hours pass, and I finally begin my path to gaining my powers. Reaching my "inner core," as Lady Kaede had called it, I begin to feel a soft and warm flow on my skin. _This feels so nice. Like the sun's rays are shining down on me, filling me up with warmth and joy..._ I smile, enjoying the feeling and satisfaction of having taken my first step towards awesomeness!

"Good job Rin." I open my eyes and look to Lady Kaede, who gives me a big smile. "Now, think about where you feel your power coming from. Think long and hard about it."

"Hmmm. Well I actually feel it from my chest, more specifically, from my heart. I felt so warm and calm when I reached the source of my powers." Lady Kaede nods as if she had been expecting me to say that.

"What does that mean for Rin, Lady Kaede?" Kagome asks, standing up.

"We'll still need to practice much more before I'm fully sure, but I believe Rin has the powers of Arcadia."

"Arcadia? What does that mean?" I'm sure by now that I've asked billions of questions today, but I'm sure I'm not done asking.

"Heavenly powers. You have a pure mind and soul, it's only fitting that your powers represent your purity. Healing others, purification and being untouchable to demons. Those are just a few of the powers you'll probably posses. The powers of an angel."

"An angel? Sounds... Heavenly." I look over to Kagome, who is practically beaming with joy. She's probably happy that I've at least discovered what kind of powers I'm capable of.

But now that I've learned what I can do, it's time to learn how to use my powers.

It's time for the serious business! _Untouchable by demons, eh? Kagura's got a surprise going for her._

For my first day back from the hospital, I can honestly say that today has been the busiest day of my life. Starting from today, things are going to be very different.

* * *

**I stuffed a lot into this chapter, huh? Well there's the next installment of Heaven's Demon Savior! I hope you all liked it and I'll try to update quicker! **

***Note: I looked up words similar to heaven and the word 'Arcadia' came up, and wanting to make my story seem just a bit more interesting, I decided to use that! So basically Rin just has powers of heaven. (but it sounds cooler with Arcadia! Right?)**

****Note! For those of you who have read my other story 'Dogs Don't Have Nine Lives,' I must apologize for not having updated in who knows how long! But rest assured, an update is coming very soon! I'm not dead!**

**ANYWAY, hope you all enjoyed and please don't forget to R&R! Till next time!**


End file.
